A fatal attraction of roses
by Eclipse of Thunder
Summary: This is a yaoi story of two rose lovers. Darien and Kurama. The sailor scouts are falling apart and Darien feels the most alone, but when he literally bumps into a gorgeous red head his life will change... for the better. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1 Falling apart

Authors Note: I was writing out my profile when I thought of the awesome idea of pairing Youko Kurama and Darien Shields. Any ways... I don't think this fanfic will be extremely long... only a couple chapters. I guess we will see.

Disclamier: I dont own any of the characters in this fic, as you all well know... lol

Lets get this on the way!!

It was a normal day as Darien saw it. Its been almost a year since we have had an attack on earth and he felt little to no disturbance in his blood. Darien could always tell when their was about to be an attack, because not only was he the Prince of Earth... but Earth himself. He arrived to his intended location, the crown arcade. The scouts often held their meeting at the crown arcade nowadays, because slowly they were all drawing apart. Darien himself was the most alienated of the group. He walked inside and immediatly spotted Andrew the arcade worker, without meaning to a slight blush creeped over Darien's features. This was exactly why he was the most distanced of the sailor group. Sailor moon was quite upset when she discovered his feelings weren't for her. He had always knew he was that way... ever since he was a child with his frist crush of Fiore an alien who later tried to destroy Earth and steal Darien away for himself. Darien tried to love Usagi, but it seemed that fate just wasn't enough to keep him there.

"Hey guys." he approached the five girls crowded aroung the Sailor V game, everyones favorite game. "Hi Darien!" the first reply came from Makoto, the only one who didn't feel awkard around him. Then again Makoto had always been quite understanding to each and every member of the sailor team. Darien graced her with a smile. The rest of the team muttered their greetings and Usagi gave him a nod. An awkard silence fell around the group. Luna and artimis sweat dropped at each other and Luna decided to break the silence.

"We have called you all here today for a reason... so if you all could put aside your differences for a bit that would be very helpful." Indeed Darien thought. They had not had a meeting for such a long time, he wondered what had happend to make Luna and Artimis to call everyone to meet. Artimis picked up where Luna left off, "We have another problem on our hands. While I was taking a stroll the other day I happened across a youkai." Ami gasped while the rest of the group just stared with blank faces. "Youkai? What is that?" Minako decided to ask the question that was only almost everyone' mind. Ami looked at her with that face of wisdom that she always had when she was about to explain something. "Youkai are kinda like demons. The come from a world called the Makai. The Makai is a world directly linked to Earth many people of this world know of it as... hell." She said the world hell as if it was a disgusting thing that landed on her tougne. It crossed Darien's mind that if hell really exsisted then heaven... "Then heaven..." He was cut off by Ami, "Yes... however it is called the Renkai. "Arhmm" Everyones eyes turned towards Artimis. "As I was saying. I chanced by a Youkai... but there should be no Youkai in this world... as there is a barrier separating our two worlds."

"So they are breaking through the barrier then." Makoto broke into Artimis' sentence. "Yes... but Youkai are unlike any force we have faced before... they are ranked by power and the one I crossed was at least of a level B, S being the highest."

"Then on that scale... what were our previous enemies ranked?" Ami inquired.

"Thats that problem." Luna broke in. "Even the hardest of enemies we have faced only would rank about a D... with E being the lowest."

A round of gasps erupted from the group, and for the first time of this whole meeting Usagi started to pay attension. Just as Ami was about to ask something Andrew made his way over to the group. "Hey guys... I haven't seen you all up here at the same time for a while." Makoto just giggled while the rest of the group stayed silent. "Ah Andrew how long are you working today? Would want to get something to eat once your done with work?" Makoto and had started spending a lot of time together since the group started to split up. Darien could visibly see everyones nerves flair up with Makoto's flirting. "Actually Im off right now." he said glancing at the clock. "Would you like to get something right now Makoto-san?" Rei twiched at Mokoto's squeal of excitement. "Yes yes I would love too!" "Alright I will go clock out real fast." and with that Andrew left the group.

"Jupiter!" Luna said aggrivated. "We are here to discuss a new enemy!"

"Oh Luna... what more is there to discuss? I will keep my eyes open,okay?" With that she rushed over to Andrew and slid her arm in his and left the arcade with a last wave at the group.

Darien sighed, "Well Im off too... theres no point in talking about it any longer." He walked past the group and out the door ignoring all the shouts at him to stop and the low curses.

It didn't take him long to reach his apartment, he reached his door and a familiar music took to his ears and he felt instantly calmed by it. He always left his stereo on when he left, because whenever he came back home it made him feel safe, secure, and like he was really home. However... he felt incredibly alone at that moment. No matter what he did he could never make his apartment into something that would comfort his lonely heart.

Darien decided to eat something to get his mind off of his lonliness. He went to his fridge to see what he had. Unfrotunetly his frigde was mostly empty, he didn't even have the three basics left. (Milk, flour, and eggs) He needed to go the the grocery store and buy something to make. Makoto often visited to show him how to cook different things. He found he actually quite enjoyed cooking and it often made him feel better.

He locked the door to his apartment when heard the soft pitter patter of rain on the roof. He heaved a great sigh and unlocked his door. He only took a few steps to the table and grabbed his car keys. He then relocked his door and made his way out of the building towards his extremely nice red car. He started the engine and was off in a matter of seconds. It only took him four minutes to reach the grocery store in his car. He parked it and prepared his self for the run to the door... as he didn't feel like getting soaked. He dashed for the door and made it with only a thin coat of water on his shoulders and disarrayed hair.

It didn't take him long to figure out what he wanted to eat that night. After he got all his ingrediants for that night and the next morning he made his way to the register. The girl working there blushed seven different colors of red and stuttered horribly when telling Darien the amount that he owed. He could help, but chuckle at the young girl. However he was in a hurry to get out of there.

In his rush he didn't even see the flaming red head in front of him and he accidently knocked the young female of her feet. Darien flinched when he heard the sickening crack of her head against the pavement. He instantly went to her side. There was blood everywhere. Darien panicked and carried her to his car and laid her carefully in the passenger seat. He went and grabbed both of their groceries and put them in the trunk.


	2. Chapter 2 Those who live by the Rose

It was now 8:27Am and Darien woke up with a start. He was startled by the flaming red mass in front of him. He couldn't help but let a gasp escape his pink lips.

Last night had been quite an experience for Darien. Upon arriving to his apartment and carrying a bleeding red head into his locked room he got some quite fearful looks from all the other residents that happened to be out in the hallway at the time. One of the onlookers even threatened to call the cops on him, that is until Darien had finally convinced everyone that this girl was his friend that had slipped on the pavement.

When he was finally safe inside of his apartment Darien let out a long and worn out sigh. First things first he quickly put up all the groceries that needed to be in the refridgerater, which only took him about one minute. He then turned to the woman laying on his couch. He heaved another long sigh and made his way into the bathroom and brought out a wet towel and some decent sized bandages.

He started with wiping off the cut itself with was surrounded with the only freely flowing blood since the rest had, by now, dried up. He softly patted away the slight bit of dirt around the infliction. Finally satisfied with the clean cut he placed the largest bandaid he ontop of the wound and taped it down with medical tape. With that done and out of the way he moved onto the rest of the girl's face that had some of the dried blood layered on it. Darien couldn't help the heat that was rising to his cheeks as he peered at the girl's face. He didn't understand why he was blushing, he hadn't blush at a girl in... well... ever, really.

He slowly and delicately finished removing all the blood from her finely etched features, when he noticed that her shirt had blood on it as well. Shit, he thought to himself. He didn't really want to remove her shirt, but it had to be cleaned before it stained.

It's not that bad Darien... its just a woman, he thought to himself trying to cool his nerves. He slowly started to unbutton the shirt starting from the top. Suddenly his hands came to a halt around the fifth button. Wait... shes... shes not wearing a bra?! Darien suddenly panicked, his heart beat picking up speed.

Thats when he noticed it... no boobs. This was a MAN!

A full blown blush covered Darien's face. No wonder he was attracted to this person, it was a man all along.

To get his mind off of the matter he quickly finished taking the man's shirt off and took it to the bathroom.

It didn't take him long to fall asleep after cleaning the shirt. He laid his head next too the unconsious red head.

Darien took his mind off of the previous night and decided to go wash up real fast so he could start preparing breakfast for both himself and his unconcious guest. He then left the sleeping beauty to rest peacefully on his own.

Kurama's eyes slowly opened to his new surroundings. He quickly glanced around not recognizing anything in this room other than his own shirt which was lying on the chair looking a little damp. The thought of what had happened to him the previous night had not yet reached his mind, especially now that his eyes had captured another being in the house. The man was moving about in what seemed to be the kitchen with no shirt on. His muscles were very toned and Kurama briefly thought, scornfully, that HE would never be mistaken for a girl.

Quickly getting over his childness he glanced at the kitchen table that he a pretty small vase in the middle with only one red rose placed inside. Why only one rose, kurama wondered. The man had came up upon the rose and smiled, which Kurama noticed was quite an attractive grin. The raven haired man leaned down and filled his lungs with the rose scent and lightly gave the nearest petal a light caress of his lips.

Strange... Kurama wondered. The flower seems to have come alive with the touch of that man's lips. I have never seen a human with such an ability, the rose almost glowed.

Suddenly Kurama felt crystal blue eyes close onto his own emerald ones.

Kurama couldn't help keep the heat from his face as he was caught staring at his assumed host. How embarassing, he thought to himself before raising his voice. "Um... where am I?" It was the first thing that had poped into the half demon's head.

Darien couldn't answer, he was seemingly lost in the clear emerald eyes. It seemed like ages before Kurama's words finally fell upon Darien's ears. He flinched without meaning too, this red haired man's voice sounded incredibly smooth and quite alluring. "Um... your at my place. I accidently ran into you and your head hit the pavement."

Their conversation carried on from there with Darien's explanation of all that had happened after that, but without knowing it they both were being watched... by a short fella dressed all in black... hiding in a tree.

Standard disclaimer applies!

Author's note: I am so sorry.. I couldn't help myself with the last sentence. It... well I was just laughing to hard to make that part sound good. haha. Sorry this chapter kinda sucked. Just wait around till the next chapter! I have the most interesting plot that includes our little friend Hiei.

Also... thank you so much cutelittlekitten18 for your review! I think this pair is interesting also! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3 I know who you are

After they shared breakfast Kurama went to help Darien with the dishes. Hiei's presence was grading his nerves by now and whenever he thought Darien wasn't looking he would send a warning glare to Hiei. Hiei, however, seemed unfazed and remained in the tree, cloaking himself from human eyes. Darien turned around to put the rest of the dishes away when he felt it. It was a strong presence... demonic almost. He whipped around to face the window that Kurama was currently glaring at. Then he saw a green aura around the man's shoulders... why hadn't he realized this before now? He was about to pull the single rose from his vase and transform into to Tuxedo Mask when his window was shattered and he had a blade pressed to his throat. He gazed up into red eyes of what was most obviously a youkai, perhaps the one of the ones sighted earlier. "Hiei! Stop it!" Kurama came into Darien's view as he roughly removed the smaller youkai from atop him.

Darien was at a loss of what to do. Any sudden movement and the short one would slit his throat. Luna and Artimis were right, these youkai were stronger than anything they ever faced. "So your youkai then? Luna was right, what are you doing here?" Taken aback Kurama had to take a second to gather his thoughts. "You know we are youkai? Who is this Luna?" "You haven't answer my questions yet?" The one named Hiei growled in frustration and Darien could tell he was begging to get at his throat again. "Flithy human, why we are here is none of your concern!" He barked out. Kurama put a hand on Hiei's shoulder and he instantly calmed. "If you know of us... surely you know of the Makai and the Renkai?" Darien nodded, not an expert on the subject but understanding enough. "We come from Makai... however we are in the service of Renkai's Enma. We are spirit dectectives." "Spirit dectectives? That sounds familiar..." "You didn't answer our questions now, human." "Hiei please, try to be civil." "Hn." "I know you are youkai cause I can sense and kind of sense your demonic power... As for who luna is... she is a guardian to the planetary princesses and myself." Kurama looked Darien dead in the eyes. "Can I assume that you mean the Sailor Scouts... and does that make you this Tuxedo Mask?"

Why the hell am I telling them everything? What am I doing? For some reason I feel the need to tell them. "You can." "I notice that there is a scout for every planet and not one for our own... is there no Sailor Earth?" There was a spark of light in Kurama's eyes as if he was looking for something. "There is no Sailor Scout... I represent Earth." "This fool cannot possibly be that annoying Prince Edmond." "HIEI! Sheesh..." "Prince Edmond... how did you know that?" Both Kurama and Hiei gave him startled looks, neither had assumed that he was actually Prince Edmond... though now that they thought about it... the two did look very simular. "If you are Prince Edmond, why have you abandoned your throne and your people for that matter." "I didn't abandon anything... I was killed a long time ago. I no longer retain anything from my pervious life." "YOU FILTHY HUMAN!" Hiei was at the end of his tolerance level and badly wanted to push his blade through Darien's flesh. "Hiei... I think you better leave the rest to me. Go inform Botan and Yusuke of this." With that Kurama ushered the shorter man out the broken window where he bounded off. "Sorry about him..." "Its alright." "He is angry because Enma has taken over the burden of watching Earth in your absence and hence why we have become Spirit Dectectives. Enma will be glad to have you back."

That night Kurama spent the night again. Much to Darien's delight, even though he had nearly been killed by his partner earlier. Kurama had explained to him how the Makai and Renkai worked... about Prince Edmond and his court. About how many youkai in the Makai wanted to claim Earth for themselves. Darien never felt so important before. He wasn't weak like many of the scouts thought him to be, he was strong, just his power was locked away. He slept good that night, even as he felt a familar presence in the tree outside his bedroom window.

Author's notes: Yes... this chapter is horrible... I know... Hahahaha Anyway... I have been thinking for months how I should play this story out, as I had forgotten the original plot. I had actually thought about this plot when I was washing dishes and listening to NSYNC... I was feeling like listening to some old favorites... Hahahahaha Well tell me what you think. If I really don't get much of a response I might just make this a perment hiatus...


End file.
